El mejor cumpleaños
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Siempre odie este dia, no se si es justificado o no, pero nunca me habia agrado, quien diria que solo con tenerle cerca de mi haria que este fuera el mejor de mi existencia pero dudo sea el ultimo, porque mientras este con ella todo sera distinto. PoV de Yuma. Especial de cumpleaños para Yuma. YumaxLectora


Este es mi primer fic sobre Yuma, y YumaxLectora, y no estaba muy segura pero queria celebrar el cumpleaños de Yuma, aunque fuera con un one-shot, espero les guste. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Yuma!

* * *

La alarma de mi celular suena, no necesito una, pero Ruki insiste en que la coloque porque hay veces en que despierto mas tarde de lo normal. Como sea, inevitablemente debo levantarme, toda esta semana ha sido de lo peor, pero a penas es miércoles vamos a la mitad de ella, no veo hora para que llegue el fin de semana. Nunca he entendido ni entenderé la insistencia de Ruki para que me levante media hora antes de la entrada a clases nocturnas, me refiero a que entre lo que me baño y visto tardo diez minutos en estar listo para el instituto ¡Ni que fuera chica! Ellas si deben tardar siglos para estar vestidas. Saco el uniforme del armario y lo dejo en mi cama, me meteré a la ducha para intentar bajar el cansancio acumulado porque saben la cosecha de verduras tampoco es fácil, Kou me ha sugerido que lo deje, pero prefiero dejar de ir a la escuela que descuidar mis cosechas.

En fin, este día nunca me ha gustado, y no me refiero al hecho de que hoy sea miércoles, sino a que este día es 23 de julio, en simples palabras lo detesto. No puedo decir que fue así toda la vida, después de todo no recuerdo mucho más allá de la estadía en el orfanato, para saber que es un día que no debo apreciar es por ver los fragmentos entremezclados de lo que a mi parecer es el pasado antes de volverme vampiro. La razón por la que lo odie es porque recuerdo un pastel luego fuego, mucho fuego, y mi voz desesperada, pero bueno, no es como que pueda asegurar que todo eso paso el mismo día, pero aun así nunca me agrada esta fecha, y al paso que vamos nunca lo hare.

Cuando era pequeño estaba sumamente desesperado por encontrar mi pasado, sin embargo, llego un día en que me levante de la cama, y pensé _"Esta es mi pesadilla de vida, ¿Qué más da el pasado?"._ Aunque bueno, supongo que esos pensamientos cambiaron cuando conocí a mis hermanos adoptivos. Con ellos me divertía a lo grande en el orfanato, hacíamos travesuras a cualquier persona que se nos pusiera enfrente, e incluso entre nosotros mismos, mi favorito para las bromas era Kou. Recuerdo a una mujer en especial que acostumbraba decirnos "El cuarteto de demonios". Que ironía y cuanta verdad había escrita en esa frase cuando lo conocimos a _él_

_, _se convirtió en nuestro padre adoptivo y nos saco de ese infierno. Metiéndonos a otro para ser francos, pero uno del cual no podremos escapar, que tendrá sus puertas abiertas para el final de nuestros días, pero para eso aun falta demasiado.

Como sea, debo apurarme, entre tanto divagar se me hará tarde, y así también mis hermanos, no es como que me importe, pero no estoy de humor para oír los reclamos de Kou, o los castigos que entre Azusa y Ruki planean. Vestido y preparado con mi cabello marrón peinado baje las escaleras, rápido o lento deba igual.

**-¡Oh! ¡Ha llegado nuestro cumpleañero!-** la burlona voz de mi hermano de mi hermano me produjo una sensación de molestia inmediata ante eso.

**-Kou, deja eso-** pronuncie con un disgusto mal contenido, frunciendo el seño.

**-Feliz-cumple-cumpleaños-** ahora Azusa con su voz tímida, claro, cuando se trata de castigos, ¿A dónde va esa voz?, muchas veces me saca de quicio su actitud sadomasoquista, si quiere portarse de alguna manera que elija una de las dos. Y no, no odio a mi hermano, solo que como dije no estoy de humor.

**-Kou, Azusa, déjenlo, saben que esta fecha no es lo ideal-** dijo Ruki mientras pasaba a mi lado, con una sonrisa que destilaba todo menos confianza, mientras que cuando se alejaba susurro **–Feliz Cumpleaños Yuma-** y me dio una palmada en el hombro, alejándose al comedor donde todos le seguimos.

Cabe decir que al sentarme, no esperaba que mi desayuno terminara siendo unos waffles con crema batida, fresas, chocolate, y muchas velas, verifique la mueca de mis hermanos, quería saber quien había hecho esto, sin embargo cada uno metido en su plato, pero la mueca de Ruki no me convence en nada. He conocido muchos sádicos a lo largo de mi vida pero sin duda este es uno de los peores porque ni siquiera le parece, no probé ni un solo bocado de esa comida, pero si me la pase pinchando cada parte de ella, dejándola algo destrozada, ya compraría algo en la cafetería del instituto. El camino fue todo menos tranquilizante, Kou se la paso cantando la canción del cumpleaños, mientras Azusa tarareaba la música y Ruki, no hacía más que burlarse en mi cara, claro siendo su disimulada expresión única.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, nos separamos, cada quien a su salón, mientras iba caminando ahí estaba otra persona con la que no me quería encontrar, un Sakamaki, ahí estaba uno de ellos, que a mi parecer y el de todos es un pervertido, acosando de nuevo a la humana que vive con ellos. Me acerque solo empujando levemente el hombro de este, que hizo un chasqueo de respuesta. Me siento mucho mejor cuando hago cosas como estas, más aun si es a un Sakamaki.

**-¿Qué, algún problema?-** le pregunte, sabiendo su respuesta, luego mire a la chica detrás del.

**-Eso mismo te pregunto, ¿no ves que quiero comerme a una de nuestras inquilinas?-** dijo sin pizca de vergüenza.

**-Podrías hacerlo en otro lado, molesta que estés así con ella-** le respondí rápidamente, me sentía avergonzado.

**-¡Oh! ¿Estás celoso?- **dijo mientras la soltaba, moviéndose fuera de su alcance **–Lastima que ella vive con nosotros- **dijo para después retirarse con una mueca vencedora como si me dijera _"¿Qué pasara cuando no estés?"_

-**Muchas gracias Yuma-kun-** se me acerco lo mas que pudo hasta abrazarme, posando un beso en mi mejilla.

**-¿No te hacen nada cuando estas con ellos?-** le pregunte buscando disimuladamente una marca en su tersa piel.

**-No, Yui-san me cuida mucho e intenta que no me muerdan, pero Kanato-san no deja que la muerdan así que se vuelve algo complicado-** dijo soltando un suspiro con una sonrisa hermosa, como las que solo ella sabe hacer.

**-Mmmm…si te pasa algo házmelo saber. ¿Por qué no aceptas venir a mi casa?-** le pregunte notando como se sonrojaba.

**-Porque no es correcto vivir con tu novio-** dijo toda sonrojada, con la vista en otro lado. **–A propósito, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-** me dijo algo exaltada, sonriéndome, mientras se cargaba de mi cuello para besarme. Poso sus labios sobre los míos, yo correspondí aquel acto, deleitándome tanto como si fuera la primera vez, pasando mis manos hacia sus caderas, apretándolas contra mí.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** le pregunte, tenía mis dudas, y sabría a quien mataría.

**-Ruki-san me lo dijo, ¿hay algún problema?-** esa actitud tan positiva, tímida, como quien no quiere la cosa, siempre tan hermosa, la adoro, nunca dejaría que ella se fuera, es lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida. ¿Cómo enojarme con ella?

**-No es eso, solo me sorprendió- **dijo mientras repasaba sus sedosos cabellos, enredando mis manos con ellos.

**-Mira, ven, me llevo un buen rato pues era la primera vez que hacia esto, Yui-san me ayudo, espero te guste**- me introdujo hasta el salón que apenas había notado era el de cocina.

Luego saco de uno de los refrigeradores un pastel en color blanco, con muchos adornos de cubo de azúcar, con detalles en merengue de color naranja y verde, con un trozo de chocolate que decía feliz cumpleaños Yuma. Mire embelesado el pastel, viendo como con sus delicadas manos, cortaban dos trozos, mientras se sentaba frente a mí con una sonrisa un gesto para que comiera. Cuando lo probé era simplemente delicioso. No pude evitar observarla.

**-¿Te gusta?, es de zanahoria-** dijo mientras probaba también ella un trozo.

-**Me encanta-** dije mientras extendía mi mano hacia su cuello atrayéndola a mí, susurrando en su oreja –**Pero me encanta mas, quien lo cocino.- **deposite un pequeño beso en su lóbulo derecho

**-¿Te refieres a Yui-san o a mi?-** me pregunto algo insegura con su melodiosa voz resonando mucho más cerca de mi oído, donde fácilmente se notaba la inseguridad. Me di una cachetada mental

**-Claro que tu tonta, voy a demostrártelo ahora- **me levante del escritorio tanto como para alejarme de él, y estar ahora frente a ella.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?-** me dijo algo turbada, con sus manos temblando

**-Marcarte antes de que alguien más lo haga-** le dije con toda la serenidad del mundo.

La toma de su cadera y la obligue a sentarse sobre mí, corrí su cabello a un lado, comenzando a besar aquella tersa piel, su cuello y desabrochar tan solo un poco el uniforme, para poder besar también el inicio de su pecho, los sutiles gemidos que ella soltaba solo me deleitaban cada vez más, quería tenerla cada vez a mi merced. Sus labios, tan hermosos y delicados, una adicción para mi además de los cubos de azúcar. Querría tenerla por completo desnuda pero estamos en la escuela, y me niego a que alguien además de mi la vea en esas condiciones. Así que solo levante su falda lo suficiente para poder acariciar sus delgadas y delicadas piernas.

Toda ella, era como un ángel, una inocencia que yo estaba dispuesto a corromper, clave mis colmillos en su muslo, en su cuello, en su hombro, marcándola, para que todos se dieran cuenta de que era mía, y pobre del que se acercara. Lamí cada centímetro de su cuerpo, saboreándolo, encontrándolo el mejor manjar que alguna vez hubiese probado, sintiéndome realmente liberado extasiado, no pude aguantar demasiado, y antes de siquiera prepararla, la penetre. Tuve un ligero rastro de raciocinio que se sentía culpable por dañarla, pero el lado sádico habitante en mi no me permitió el distraerme.

Lo que primero había sido un gritito ahogado de dolor, ahora eran gemidos, mas audibles y más sensuales, aumentando con cada embestida, sus piernas aferrándose a mi cadera, estimulando el contacto que ambos sosteníamos, entrando y saliendo de su apretado interior, era como una droga que yo deseaba tener, mi instinto me llevo a su cuello, mordiéndola en el proceso, sintiendo un éxtasis inigualable, uno que nunca había experimentado, cada vez mas fuertes eran mis estocadas, me sentía pronto, y ella también debía sentirlo.

Nos corrimos en momentos diferentes, ella primero gimiendo mi nombre al final de este, al sentirme tan apretado fueron unos segundos después, caí en su cuerpo sin concentrar demasiado mi peso sobre ella, deleitándome con la respiración entrecortada que producía, luego llevo una de sus manos hacia mi cabello, levante el rostro al instante, viendo su cara sonrojada y sin evitarlo sonreí, para que ella lo hiciera también.

**-Te amo, Yuma-** me dijo con su voz algo cansada.

**-Yo también te amo-** le dije besando sus labios, sintiendo como ella se quedaba dormida.

Era su primera vez era lo más razonable, vi las velas, el pastel sin terminar, y sonreí, era el primer cumpleaños donde estaba feliz, sentir la calidez del cuerpo que ahora debía arropar, la tome en brazos y me levante. Cuando soplabas las velas debías pedir un deseo, pero en este momento no era necesario que lo hiciera, de reojo vi a la joven en mis brazos, sonriendo y acurrucada, ya tenía lo que más deseaba, no necesitaba nada más. Me quede con ella hasta que acabaron las clases.

Tal vez este había sido el mejor cumpleaños que había pasado, pero con ella, estaba seguro no sería el único.

**Anexo.**

Íbamos por los pasillos ya poblados, todos habían salido de clases, era hora de irnos a casa, ella iba a mi lado haciendo de vez en cuando muecas de dolor, supongo que ser mitad vampiro debía servir para algo, pero no fue hasta que salimos que recordé que ella debía irse con los Sakamaki, al menos me siento seguro al saber que la otra chica vampira la cuidara.

**-Hola, ¿eh?, ¿estás bien?-** vi de reojo a mi novia, como esta hacia una mueca de dolor.

**-Estoy perfecta Yui-san, gracias por la ayuda para el pastel-** dijo ella mientras sonreía a la otra que correspondía el gesto.

-**Me alegro mucho, ¿te gusto Yuma-san?, ella lo cocino con todo su amor-** dijo la rubia mientras le daba un ligero picotazo en las costillas a mi chica.

**-¿De qué pastel hablan Yui?-** pregunto el mas enano de los Sakamaki.

**-De uno que cocino ayer, ¿verdad?-** le pregunto a mi novia.

**-Si Kanato-san-** dijo ella algo nerviosa.

**-De hecho yo cocine uno para ti Kanato, pero debes esperar hasta la casa-** dijo plantándole un beso en los labios al chico, que con una sonrisa hizo sonrojar a la rubia, note como Yui comenzaba a olisquear el aire, para luego llegar hasta el cuello de mi novia, para después quedar sorprendida, y sonrojarse.

**-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste Do-m Neko-chan?-** llego mi hermano, poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de la chica que fue retirado por el novio que la atrajo a la cintura.

**-Una marca-** respondió toda sonrojada.

**-¿Eh? Así que por fin la hiciste tuya ¿eh?-** ahora ella y yo estábamos sonrojados con la vista abajo, al menos solo ella, yo miraba otro lado, mientras que todos reían sobre esto.

Definitivamente el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui llega el fic, espero les haiga gustado, la verdad me parecio que le faltaron descripciones pero como es un YumaxLectora pues no podia hacer mas. Dejen un review si les gusto y otro si no, acepto cualquier comentario.


End file.
